Tales To Please A Sadist
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: A series of one-shots that may include but are not limited to: AU, Gore, blood, torture, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, POSSIBLE smut, and pure unadulterated fun. For those sadistic moods that I really can't control sometimes... :D Enjoy!
1. The Beginner's AN

**You see, kids...**

**I'm a sadist...if you couldn't tell from _ANY_ of my other stories.**

**And I have moods in which I want to mentally/physically destroy a character I'm quite fond of.**

**Which usually fall into my stories (hence why you may see an extraordinarily demented chapter....Cough)**

**Which in term, make the stories pretty messed up.**

**SO!**

**I've decided that instead of only being able to kill a character for the story and only being able to have one chapter of fun, I've decided to create_ this_.**

**What's this? You ask.**

**THIS is going to be a series of one shots (Or more, depending on my mood) filled with gore, blood, torture, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, POSSIBLE smut, and pure unadulterated fun.**

**Just for those sadistic moods, you know?**

**Although, I warn you, I may add a one-shot when I'm angry about something, which will probably pop up in the one-shot.**

**Which leads me to warn you that I may be posting on sensitive topics, such as same-sex marriages...or something like that.**

**How about I put a warning in the description?  
****  
I will take ANY requests...though...I'm a bit of a procrastinator, so you should probably expect it in a week...or two...**

**What ever.**

**:D**

**So sit back! Keep your hands and feet inside the...umm....**

**Don't stick your tongue in electric sockets.**

**There we go!**

**So here's the cover...and it's done...**

**CARRY FORTH IF YE DARE, DEAREST READER!**

**And enjoy the sadism!!**

**-dEmOn-**


	2. In which Roxas is beaten unlogically

**Warnings: Cursing, unlogical hatred, mentions of Shonen-Ai, and...ehh...a very hurt Roxas.**

"Fucking faggot."

Those words...

Those retched words that spat from the brunette's mouth stung him with a venom that stung deep within his heart.

The boy took in another shaky breath--coughing, then choking, on the blood that had collected in his throat. He gingerly faced the right, spiting the crimson saliva onto the rocky pavement.

"You know, Mom approves of this."

His twin's statement caused another labored breath.

"Wh-?"

"Don't bother. Yes, she approves. Dad too. They said they can't _staaand_ having a son who disgusts them like this. Liking other boys? Ugh. That's gross, Rox. But don't worry. They said that I could do what ever I needed to make you that straight-as-a-rod, perfect son that you've _alllways_ been."

So much hatred dripped from each word spoken, giving the blonde prickled shivers down his spine.

"So!" Another well-aimed kick to fractured ribs, causing, in term, another scream of pain. The brunette crouched to the blonde's level, his tanned fingers brushing delicately up the blossoming patches of blue on his throat, stopping at the bone of his chin. Gently, he pulled it up, so Roxas' open eye could stare into his own.

"Roxy. Are you better now? Do you know what gender is_ right_ for you, now?"

The boy smiled softly when saying this, showing a rare side-- one that seemed human.

Internally, Roxas growled. He was beyond rage, beyond any word that could accurately describe the immense, crushing feelings that pounded in his chest.

Here he was, laying on the sidewalk in the _beautiful_ city of Midgar, being beaten to a bloody pulp, all for the mistake of coming out to his family.

The blonde knew they weren't going to be too happy about this change, but he had never expected them to hate him so.

Amazing what things can change with a simple sentence.

The brunette grew impatient, and, with his free hand, pressed his fingers against the blonde's jutting pelvic bone.

Roxas' urge to scream at that point was intense. He knew, however, it would have a chain-reaction effect with his injured ribs, throat, and lungs. So he remained silent as best he could, releasing only a few whimpers.

"Roxas, I'm not very patient today, in case you haven't noticed yet. Not only did you tell us your little secret, but with Riku? My best friend? _That's_ a catastrophe. And now, I'm pissed. When I'm through making you better, I'll save him next. So are you better or not?"

The blonde spat again, this time aiming for the brunette.

And aiming well.

The boy was taken aback at the blood spat in his cerulean eye, snarling,

"You little bitch."

Wiping the saliva on his sleeve, he growled, before pulling back his arm, clenching his ringed hand into a fist. Bashing it at the blonde's head.

Over and over.

When he felt a little more calmed, Roxas wasn't moving. There was a noticeably large gash across his face, blending in with the now massive collage of cuts, bruises, and blood. The eye that wasn't swollen shut was closed. The brunette glared at his body, coldly whispering,

"We're going home. I'll finish you tomorrow."

**Fin**

**A/N: Hmm...I don't really know about that one...I suppose I was just angry at seeing Prop 8 videos.**

**Oh, and if you can guess who the brunette is, then I will give you a plate full of kudos!**

**:D**

**-dEmOn-**


	3. In which there is extreme amounts of sad

**I'm feeling really sad right now. *Sigh* Parents are in denial, and my girlfriend...really difficult stuff. So the warnings of this chapter will be as follows:**

**Sadness, Attempts of Suicide/ Death, umm...I don't know what Angst means, but I'm pretty sure this counts as it. Cursing, mentions of boyXboy. It's sadism, if you like fluff...I'm sorry. -.-; Enjoy?**

* * *

August 31st.

* * *

_Dear Sora,_

_I still can't believe that you've moved away, back to your old home. _

_Where was it again? Destiny Islands? _

_You have to tell me all about it, you know I've always wanted to go the islands!_

_The sun, the beach, what's not to want?_

_Are they as beautiful as you remember?_

_I hope you don't forget me and this little town while you're gone. _

_Hah, that was a little joke...Dark humor?_

_I miss you!_

_Roxas._

=-=-=-=-=-=

September 5th 

=-=-=-=-=-=

_Dear Sora,_

_I got your letter._

_I'm glad you've met up with your old friends. Kairi and Riku sound really nice! I would love to meet them._

_Kairi sounds a lot like Namine. Except Kairi doesn't carry around a _

_Were you serious about the myth of the Poupu fruit? (I hope I spelled that right.)_

_  
If so, we have to try it some time!_

_School just started. It's a lot harder this year than it was last year._

_I think it's because you aren't here to stop Axel and his gang from making fun of me._

_Are things easier there? Hope so._

_Hayner finally told Olette how he feels about her. About time, right? They're now a happy couple. Pence and I are relentless on the teasing._

_Remember when we were at the top of the clock tower, and we talked about random things while eating ice cream. I still go up there._

_But it's never felt as lonely._

_Miss you._

_Roxas._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

November 4th

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Dear Sora,_

_It's been a while since I've written..or you've written._

_I was in the hospital for a while._

_Axel, and his gang._

_Homophobic beating._

_I hope you've been better than I have._

_So how goes it at the islands?_

_I don't expect the weather to change much, but has it?_

_You wouldn't believe how lonely it's been here. Hayner got...Olette...pregnant. I know, it shocked me too. Her parents freaked out, and Hayner and Olette ran away. To a city a while away from here, Radiant Gardens._

_Pence has been really distant recently._

_I still go up to the clock tower._

_It's weird, the sunset is the same shade of red it's always been._

_But for some reason, it's lost all of it's beauty that it had when the two of us were there. I guess that shows how much things are changing without you here._

_  
I'm sorry, I'm beginning to sound like a girl._

_  
Heh._

_Roxas._

* * *

December 13th

* * *

_Sora._

_Our anniversary is coming up soon. Maybe I could come see you._

_Tell me soon, okay?_

_Roxas_

* * *

January 2nd 

* * *

_Sora._

_You haven't written back for a while.  
_

_Are you okay?_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

February 14th 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_It's Valentine's day._

_Will you be mine?_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

April 21st

* * *

_Sora._

_Your birthday was a few days ago._

Happy late birthday.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

May 3rd 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_It's official._

_Pence joined Axel's gang._

_I'm pretty scared now, there's more people who are going to try to hurt me._

_Dad walked out a few days ago. He and Mom had a huge fight. He was so intoxicated._

_The fight was even worse than when you were there when I came out to him and Mom._

_I feel really empty, and I really miss you._

_Will you please write back this time?_

_Roxas_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

May 16th 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Sora._

_I'm crying rivers and streams._

_It's Namine._

_She was killed by Axel and his gang, they beat her to death._

_Her funeral was today._

_I would've told you earlier, but I had to help Mom. She's been really sad recently. She sits on the porch, and looks at the driveway._

_As if Dad will come back._

_She misses him like I miss you._

_Namine's funeral was...depressing. Most of the town came to it, and the testimonies about her were the worst. There are so many happy memories we've shared with her._

_She was the first person I came out to._

_She was the person who got us together._

_And watching be buried six feet under the ground..._

_It hurt._

_So much._

_I can't believe she's gone._

_I think I'm going to be sick._

_I really want to see you again._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

June 1st

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_I'm not going to be angry._

_I'm not going to write curses and profanity._

_I just want to know._

_Why?_

_Why would you write that? _

_We've been together for three years, and you end it. _

_Just like that?_

_You could've at least done me the favor and told me to my face._

_You've always said you can't stand it when someone's heart is broken._

_Do I count?  
_

_You know, I really wanted to see you. I repeatedly tried._

_Are you the one who didn't want me to?_

_Or was it your darling Riku?_

_I feel like my heart was stabbed with a shard of glass, but you wouldn't even do me the favor of pulling it out._

_Today, I visited Namine's grave, and told her about it._

_I realized then a sad reality._

_I don't have anything else._

_I can't go to school anymore, Axel made it clear if he ever saw me in school, I would end up with Namine._

_Now I can't see out of one eye._

_Mom looks dead. She's really bony, and hasn't been taking care of herself. She sobs a lot too._

_I haven't heard from Hayner or Olette for a while._

_You were my first everything._

_My first kiss, my first crush. You even had my first time. You have my "V-card."_

_And then, you break me._

_I have nothing else._

_And I don't know what to do._

_I suppose I'm hoping this is just a dream, that I'll wake up, and Namine will be smiling. Dad would take Mom out for a date. Olette would show me her beautiful baby girl. Axel would stop hating me. Pence would go back to normal._

_And you'd be here._

_Telling me how much I mean to you._

_But that's over, isn't it?_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

August 1st

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Sora._

_I know you won't write back. I've gotten used to that._

_I just wanted..._

_To say good bye._

_I'm going to stop this nightmare._

_So if you see my name in the daily obituary, will you do me a favor?_

Would you put some white flowers on Namine's grave?

_I won't be around to do that anymore._

_P.S. Olette died in child birth. Hayner committed suicide soon after._

_Isn't it strange how no one stopped **him**? _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

December 11th

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Funny._

_No one cares about me when I'm alive._

_Yet, when I'm dying on the floor, **then** someone cares._

_**Then** someone calls a paramedic._

_They're calling me insane now, through thick, doctory language._

_I suppose I'm only writing to you for your convenience._

_You don't have to put those flowers on her grave._

_Roxas._

=-=-=-=-=-=

February 3

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_I'm out of the hospital, not with the doctor's recommendation. I expect they'll begin to look for me soon. But they shouldn't bother._

_I just want to see you, one last time._

_So I'm coming to Destiny Islands._

_Hell, you don't have to say anything to me. You don't have to acknowledge my existence._

_Not that you ever have._

_And then I won't be a bother to you anymore._

_The train's about to stop._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sora! Where are you?!"

The rain beat mercilessly against the sand. For once, the island was cold.

The silverette, bundled in his thick black coat, scanned through the shadows of 9 PM for his boyfriend.

He had said he was going to the island, that he wanted to be alone, after school.

But he hadn't returned.

Riku walked a little further, glancing around, yelling once more,

"Sora! Are you there?!"

Through the splattering drops, he saw a figure, laying on his side in the sand, being bombarded in water from both the rain and the waves of salt.

Riku threw the black umbrella to the side, and raced against the wind that whipped at his face and the rain that stung his eyes.

He crouched down to the boy, whose eyes were wide open.

Sora's hands were bound behind his back, and he was shaking, breathing hard and coughing up the water that invaded his mouth and nose. Some of the water dripped from his eyes, which were now red. His lips were turning blueish colour.

Riku pulled him into his lap, one arm supporting his neck, the other hold the insides of his knees. He leaned his face over Sora's, so the rain wouldn't hurt his breathing anymore.

Their mouths were inches apart.

"Sora. What happened?"

The brunette looked up blankly, almost seeing through the silverette. Riku shook him lightly, urging him to answer. Slowly, a response came.

"R...Rox..as."

Riku frowned, his eyebrows creasing in anger and sorrow,

"Did he do this to you?"

Sora took in a shaky breath, water pouring from his eyes.

But not from the rain.

"He came...here...Told me... Asked me...why..."

The brunette heaved up a little bit of water, before weakly continuing, sounding like a broken record.

"I didn't...understand. He told me...I broke his...heart. So he...tied my...wrists. Told me to watch...He had a knife...and he...stabbed..."

Sora's eyes rolled back, and he arched in Riku's arms. The silverette held him tighter and closer to himself, noting how cold the boy felt, whispering,

"Hang in there Sora. Please hang in there."

"I didn't...get...any of his...letters...how did I...break his...heart?"

The mumbles were almost swallowed by the crashing tide and booming rain.

"I was...waiting...for..."

Cerulean eyes peirced Riku's,

"for...him...Roxas. He wouldn't...listen to...me...And he...stabbed...himself in the...chest...Made me watch...His body was...taken...by the...ocean..."

Sora closed his eyes, squeezing them so his lids crinkled,

"Everything...hurts now..." The water was steadily trickling from the squeezed skin.

"I want...him...back."

**A wail of pain broke through the rain, the waves, echoing in pain so loud the entire island heard it.**

=-=-=-=-=-=

**I really don't feel like doing anything else to this. I think it's sad enough.**

**By the way, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, it really made my day.**

**And I know I'm not the only sadist out there, of course, so if you have a story you would like to add to this, send it to me at bagera 3 at yahoo dot com.**

**I will put it up and will give you full credit. (Unless you'd like to remain anonymous.)**

**Wouldn't it be amazing if we made this a sadistic archive?**

**You guys are incredible. **

**Thank you.**

**-dEmOn-**


	4. In which Saix gets revenge upon Axel

***Plays Trumpet*  
A new chapter! Submitted and written, I give ALL rights to this story to...AnimalCops! Thank you very much for contributing to the archive!**

Warnings: Cursing, AxelAbuse, Beating, Angry Saix Puppy.  


Saix growled lowly, his eyes narrowing at the pyromaniac. He bared blood-stained fangs; the berserk side of him was taking control. Rage welled up in his blood, the ragged scar between his eyes spread.

Axel backed up until he felt the wall behind him, "Yo, Saix, I was just kiddin'."

"No, VIII. This is the final straw." He walked closer to Axel, their noses almost touching. Burning gold eyes glared at frightened green ones. A clawed hand gripped the front of the redhead's cloak. "I am _sick_ of the way you have been treating me."

Axel's breath hitched as claws moved to dig into his flesh when Saix gripped his chin harshly to keep looking into his eyes. "Oh, S- Saix, c'mon, buddy…"

The Berserker snarled, "I am not your 'buddy', VIII. I am not the Organization's pet, I am not a lapdog to the Superior, I am not your friend, and I most certainly am not someone to make angry. But you have crossed a dangerous line, dear VIII."

The redhead felt Saix pull his hand away and harshly grip his cloak again, "Saix, c'mon, man… Can't ya take a joke?"

"I can, and I have for far to long, you little rat."

Axel yelped in a mix of shock and pain as the Berserker slammed him back into the wall. The pyromaniac felt a warm trail of liquid fall from his nose and mouth; he let out a low groan of pain, "Saix! Calm down, man!"

"I will NOT calm down! Do not tell me to calm down!" Claws dug into pale flesh, bloodstained fangs bared. Saix growled lowly, deadly. "You little runt… You expect me to tolerate you longer? No, not anymore."

"But, Sai-"

"No."

Axel gasped out in pain as the Berserker tore his claws from his skin. The standard Organization cloak was ripped and torn, blood soaking the boy's torso. The blue haired Nobody swiftly stood to his full height and kicked the redhead in the side, causing him to fall back to the ground with a low moan. Saix walked over to him and pressed a boot firmly on the pyro's chest, relishing the high pitched scream of pain coming from the lesser Nobody.

"You need to learn to give up when you have the advantage, hot-head."

Axel narrowed his hazy, emerald eyes, "Shut up, ye dirty mutt, you should try and keep your anger bottled up."

Saix snarled, removing his boot from Axel's chest and kicked him in the ribs. "Shut your mouth."

The redhead gasped, sparks of pain shooting behind his eyelids as he rolled his head to the side. "Damn… Saix…"

"Oh, poor firefly, are you hurt?"

Axel snarled, "You… damn ass…"

Saix smiled viciously, "No, no, dear VIII. According to you; I am a dog. A dirty mutt, do you not remember?"

Axel growled, turning his head and opening his eyes to glare at the blue haired Nobody, "Of course… I remember…"

The Berserker, took a deep breath, smiling as he took in the scent of blood and… fear? Now, now… Since when could Axel feel fear? "Dear little firefly… you are afraid of me, are you not?"

The pyromaniac hardened his glare and he scowled, "Don't be stupid, lapdog. We can't feel fear."

Saix grazed his tongue over pointed canine teeth, smirking down at the scowling redhead, "I sense something akin to it… a shadow of your fear. This still means you fear me. You know I can kill you, hot-head."

Axel shifted in his spot, supporting his weight using his elbows. "Like hell you can, you mangy mongrel!"

The Berserker kicked him swiftly in the side again, causing the boy to cough up a bit of blood. "We'll see about that, you little brat."

**Once again, thank you AnimalCops. :)**

As a side note, I accept any and all sadistic entries...as long as they are more than 50 words. If you would like to see a certain type of sadism, please let me know, and I can write what I can. :D  
Thank you to all!

**-dEmOn**


	5. The reason Xigbar took up drinking

_**A/N from AnimalCops: Okay… So, I thought I'd keep writing these, mostly 'cause they're fun. I don't really like pairing these two together, I'd rather have SaiZex or XemSai.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Cursing, Horny-lapdog!Saix, naughty talk, violence, a little smut.. **_

Saix reeled back from the hit; he brought a hand up to wipe blood from his nose, successfully smearing it all over his glove. Golden eyes darted to the one that had hit him. The Berserker let out a feral growl, "Number II, why did you do that..?"

Xigbar smirked, "Teachin' the subordinate to stay in 'is place."

Saix snarled, "I am just as high up in this Organization as you are, II. I am not a subordinate."

The Freeshooter let out a wild laugh, "Oh, as if! I'm number two, mutt, you're number VII. Xemnas wouldn't like this kind o' insubordination."

Saix snarled, "I am damn tired of getting this kind of shit from everyone. So you best be silent, rotten scum."

Xigbar 'tsk'ed, "Is the puppy getting' mad?"

Fangs gnashed, a cold, vicious growl tore from the blue-haired Nobody's throat, "I am NOT a damn dog!"

"Aye, your mind may say tha', mate, but the way yer growlin' at me says otherwise."

"I am only growling because you are driving me crazy!"

Xigbar snapped glove covered fingers, "Can't drive ya ta where ya already are!"

Saix snarled, "Dammit, Xigbar! I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if you do not shut up-"

"Aye, mate, y'shouldn't swear at Kingdom Hearts, she wouldn't like that."

Ohhh, he just crossed the line… Saix's mind was pushed into uncontrollable insanity; he leapt at Xigbar, pushing the man to the ground, straddling his waist. The freeshooter chuckled, "Aren't we in an awkward lil' position, dear Diviner."

Saix pressed a hand down hard on number II's chest, sharp claws digging into his collarbone and upper chest. A shocked and pained gasp parted the freeshooter's lips. The Berserker snarled, "Do not call me that!"

The single yellow eye sparkled, "Ah, my mistake, Saix… Only Xemnas can call you that, hmm?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Xigbar!"

"Oh, is this lil' lapdog gettin' pissed? Why don't ya go prance to the Superior and suck him off."

Saix smirked, amusement sparkling in his beautiful golden eyes, "Mmm… You would like that, would you not, II? You would love to watch me take in the Superior …" The Berserker laughed as he saw a faint blush tint Xigbar's cheeks. The blue-haired Nobody licked a trail from II's collarbone to his ear; purring, letting warm breath slide over scarred skin, "Of course you would… You would love it…"

Xigbar's eye widened, his voice was low and husky, "S- Saix…"

The Diviner pulled back to stare at the other, "Yes, my darling freeshooter?"

"Saix… Stoppit…"

The Berserker purred deeply in his chest, "Oh… Xigbar, now why would I do that? You seem to rather enjoy this, am I correct?" He moved to settle over Xigbar, on his hands and knees, one knee pressed between Xigbar's legs.

The freeshooter gasped in shock, "Saix!"

"You would like it, II… Mmm… Would you join in with us, my dear Freeshooter? Would you like that? To join in..? A hot threesome, is that what you would like?"

Xigbar groaned, "Gaia, yes, Saix!"

The Berserker ducked his head, claiming Xigbar's lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth. Saix pulled back, nipping at the freeshooter's bottom lip, drawing a pinprick of blood. Xigbar panted, his face almost as red as Axel's hair. He turned his head to the side, watching Saix with his good eye.

The Berserker traced a line down II's neck, drawing a thin trail of blood. Xigbar let out a low moan, arching into Saix's touch. The Diviner purred once more, "So sad that I will not let you join." He let out a barking laugh.

**A/N  
Isn't she awesome? She wrote 2 for this story.  
*****Throws fistful of homosexual sparkles*  
There we go.  
****:)  
Thank you AnimalCops!**

Remember Guys, I accept ALL types of sadism, whether it be smut, sappy, or otherwise. :D  
Reviewing is like giving my imagination a knife.  
An if my imagination gets a knife, a sadistic story is birthed.

-dEmOn-**  
**


	6. It begins with words that hurt

**Warnings: Mentions of Murder and BoyXBoy and one of those feelings that are sad.**

**A/N: Submitted by Infinitewings14! Thank you so much! :)**

----

_"You know he's Bi right?"_

The words echoed in Roxas' head, hurting him like he had never been hurt before, piercing his skin in a way that not even the sharpest of his knives could have hurt him. Why was he taking something that Selphie, _Selphie_ of all people had said so seriously, everybody knew she was bigmouthed and a liar, but no. The words just kept reaching at him and pulling apart pieces of his sanity.

Why had he taken it so seriously? Because how Selphie had said it had implied that Riku would one day get up and leave him, leave him and their _relationship_, maybe even leave with that little whore Kairi. And this came to the next issue, if Riku did ever leave him, he might leave him for a _girl._

And this brought back his brothers painful words before Roxas had killed him, yes, Roxas had killed his twin, he had never killed another person apart from his twin, but from all the remorse that Roxas was supposed to feeel fro this action, he felt happiness instead, a strange sense of pride. But now, Sora's final words stung him hard;

_"Roxas, do you think what you are is natural? No matter how much you think any guy out here is like you, wrong and a fag, they will always leave you for the real thing, a girl."_

One of Roxas' fondest memories had been ruined by words that had been uttered by _Selphie_. Twisting a scene of complete correctness on Roxas' side (He had a boyfriend now, so there Sora) into a moment of correctness on Sora's side (His boyfriend could leave him for a girl at any minute) And that was why, as he sat in his room, polishing off all of his knives, deciding which one would keep Riku with him the most, and finally he picked one. Not too long but also not too short, sharp enough and it glittered in the fading sunlight, the same knife he had used to kill Sora. He locked the door behind him as he walked to Riku's house.

Sora's death had been a great moment in Roxas' life. The boy had seriously angered him when he had come out to his brother just to be rebuked, so he pulled the knife that had been in his pocket at the moment and stabbed Sora in the heart four times. Of course nobody had ever found out it was him, and his parents had moved to twilight town where Roxas had begun a new life, one with peace and everlasting happiness.

Until Selphie had spoken to him that morning, if he had seen her at the moment he would have pulled his knife out and used it to screw her little mouth shut tight. Forever.

Roxas opened the door to find Riku, and Kairi, sitting on the couch watching a movie. Both Selphie and Sora's words came back and hit him with the force of a hammer.

He pulled the knife from it's leather holster as they both turned to face him, Riku started to go on about how this was not what it looked like.

Of course it wasn't, Roxas thought, that was why Riku had been showing Kairi a smile that he never received himself, one he would have never received. How he had been holding on to her hand and now even not letting go, how he pushed her behind him as he blocked her away from Roxas' knife. He was sure that he coule hear Sora's laughter coming from the depths of the afterlife.

Making a mental note that Sora had been right all along, he plunged the knife into his own heart.

----

**A/N:  
You guys wouldn't believe with how pleased I am with how this is turning out.  
****:D  
****Each review is a special sparkle in every blood cell that has ever been shed in these stories.  
Wanna' be a proud owner of a sparkle?**

**-dEmOn-**


	7. Interrogations are fun

_**A/N from A.C.: I am back! Mwa-hahahaha! I always wanted to do an interrogation fic, and OMG! I did. Whoo.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Violence, cursing, prisioner!Zexion, Interrogator!Saix, ideas spawned from watching NCIS**_

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right?" The boy glared up at the interrogator.

"Now, now, dear… You only have to answer a few questions; then I will let you go, mmkay?" The blue-haired man chuckled.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"I do not know," The interrogator muttered, pacing in front of the single table in the barren room, "but last time we did not trust you, you tried to attack Axel."

'Innocent' blue eyes looked up at Saix from his seat, "You don't need to restrain me. I'm only a little kid."

Saix slammed his hands, open palmed, on the table. He growled lowly, "If I believed you the first time you said that, one of us would be dead. We know about you, Zexion. You _and_ your gang."

A dry laugh came from the boy, "You know about us? What do you know? Nothing! You can't know about us, whatever you know it's wrong?"

"It's wrong is it?"

"Yes!" He struggled against the cuffs binding his hands, "You don't have the right information! We aren't the bad guys!"

"Of course you're not. The bad guys are never bad in the end, are they?"

"Not in this case! My guys aren't the villains!"

"Oh? Then who is?"

"You!"

Saix let out a barking laugh, "We are? The cops are the bad ones? Mayhaps in your opinion, but we are trying to save the world from people like you. Now, I want information, and you are going to give it to me."

"Like Hell I will!" He bared his teeth, struggling against the cuffs even more. He looked up at the interrogator, half of his face covered by slate colored hair. "How can you live with yourself? You're gonna put a kid in jail!"

The blue-haired cop laughed, "You think I haven't done this before?"

The boy frowned, "You wanted information… On what?"

Saix snarled, reaching forward with one hand to grip the prisoner's chin, his fingernails digging into the pale flesh. "Don't be coy with me, brat. You know exactly what we need to know. You _are_ the intelligence behind this whole operation, are you not?" The cop frowned, pulling his hand away, leaving thin trails of blood to drip off of the boy's chin. He dropped a thick folder onto the table, it was filled to the brim with pictures and notes.

The boy looked confused, "What's that? My gang's file?"

Saix snorted, "No, it's your file."

"My personal file?"

The interrogator nodded, "Very much so. Zexion, it seems like you have made quite the name for yourself around town, hmm?"

Zexion hung his head, with his chin to his chest, he watched the officer from behind shaggy, slate colored hair, "So… I guess I can't lie anymore, huh?"

"I would think not."

The boy adjusted himself in his seat, reaching for a bobby pin he was hiding in his sweatshirt sleeve. Carefully, and quietly the prisoner started digging into the lock with it, "What do you want from me exactly?"

"We want to know where you're getting your stash."

The cuffs fell to the floor with a soft thud, and Zexion pulled his arms to his chest. He smiled up at Saix, rubbing away the pain from the cuffs. The blue eyes sparkled, "You aren't going to get that kind of information from me, dude."

The cop snarled, gnashing his teeth together; his elongated canine-like fangs showing. Golden eyes bore into the blue, "I am not afraid to attack you, brat."

"Go ahead, old man; I'm more vicious than I look."

"I am not old, runt."

Zexion snorted, "Ah… Of course not."

Saix reached down, pulling a military issue blade from his boot, and he dug the point into the table, "You are trying my patience, boy."

"Oh, I can tell, 'sir'."

Saix made his way around the table, digging a fist into the boy's hair, pulling back and tearing a cry of pain from Zexion's lips. "Do not make me angry, Zexion. I am warning you."

"Good! Kill me, officer! It's better than going to jail!"

"No, no… I will not kill you… But I will make you wish that you were dead."

_**A/N from A.C.: May do a part 2, if readers want.**_

**D's A/N: Darn. She took my A/N slots. :) She's awesome though, isn't she? Actually, I was sent this a few days ago but it went POOF on my mind. ^^; Apologies on that one.**

I have a fun little game I want everyone to try.

With no more than 3 summary words, tell me what you want to see next. ;) It will probably be written.

**P.S.  
You can still review normally, but I'd like SOME answer. I want to give what you want.**


	8. Another tale of the Berserk Saix

_**A/N with A.C.: I love writing Saix, sorry if peoples are getting tired of him *grin* But; I got a prompt (from D) for Sora or Roxas torture! Yay! So, my torturer is Saix (of course), but so it's even better… Full moon!**_

_**A.C.'s warnings: Angry!FullMoon!Berserker!Saix, violence, Roxas beatings, cussing, bit o' bondage(for the request), and for some reason… A lot of commas.**_

Saix smirked, golden eyes adjusting to the moonlight. He growled deep in his chest; the beast wanted out, it wanted blood, and it wanted it fast. Licking his lips, the Berserker grinned. He knew exactly where to find it.

Walking down the hallways of the castle, Saix made his way to XIII's room. Cracking the door open, VII peered into the room spotting the younger boy lounging on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Roxas was clad in a white tank top, and black pajama pants.

Golden eyes darted to the large window in the teen's room; Kingdom Hearts was high in the air, shining brightly down on them. The Berserker opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. "Number XIII?"

Roxas sat up, "Yes, Saix, uhm, Sir?"

The Berserker smirked, fangs showing from the corner of his mouth. He walked up to Roxas, taking the boy's chin in his hand, growing claws piercing lightly tanned flesh. Blue eyes widened in shock, pain, 'fear'. Saix chuckled darkly, "Dear… The beast wants blood; will you give it to me? Let me have your blood, your pain?"

"Fuck no!" The boy's eyes narrowed, "Get off of me, you crazy mutt!"

The chuckle was back, rumbling deeply in the Berserker's chest, "Mm, little one, Axel and Xigbar have rubbed off on you, I see… You are but a dear, little boy… Such language should not pass those pretty lips of yours."

"Saix… Get away from me! Don't make me get the Superior!" Looking up into the golden eyes, Roxas saw that the pupils were narrowed, almost like a cat's.

"Ah… Roxas, you must learn that you cannot threaten me with Xemnas. He does not care how I get the blood, or where… He only cares that I get it so I will calm down."

"You're sick, man! You can't do this!" The teen pushed Saix's hand away, wincing as his long claws cut into his flesh and drew blood.

As soon as the coppery scent hit the air, as soon as the crimson liquid clashed with tanned skin, as soon as hungry golden eyes landed on the blood; the Berserker let out a dark purr of pleasure. Pushing the boy back on the bed and pinning him by the shoulders, Saix quickly leaned in and licked away the trail of blood, "Mmm… Do you have any more blood for me, my dear..?"

Blue eyes widened in shock and disgust, "Damn it, Saix! Get away from me!"

When Roxas looked at Saix again, the 'X' scar had spread. Glazed over golden eyes stared at him hungrily. The Berserker purred again, "I do not think so. I am far more powerful than you, my dear. I will take the blood I want and leave when I wish."

Saix rolled the teen so he was on his stomach. Bringing his wrists together over the small of his back, the Berserker reached into his cloak's pocket, taking out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing Roxas' wrists. Leaning forward to whisper in the teen's ear, Saix purred, "Will you cooperate now, boy?"

Roxas turned his head to the side, watching the Berserker with one eye, "Saix… Saix, just let me go…"

The Berserker flipped the boy onto his back once more, "I do not think so, brat."

The teen's back arched, trying to move his hands to a more comfortable position. "Ngh… Saix…"

VII took a claw and drew a bloody trail up XIII's neck, purring as the boy let out an anguished cry. Licking up the drops of blood, hazy golden eyes looked up to Roxas; "Delicious…"

Roxas growled, "Get away from me, you horrible dog!"

Saix ducked his head, sinking growing fangs into the junction of Roxas' neck and shoulder. The teen let out a rough scream, begging for it to stop. The Berserker smirked into the tanned flesh, digging claws into the boy's chest, tearing at skin and muscle. Roxas kept up his scream, voice cracking as he yowled in pain. "SAIX!"

The Berserker pulled back, licking at the bloody wound, "Mmn… Yes, yes… Scream my name in your pain, dear little key bearer."

Tears of pain forced themselves from the blue eyes, "Oh, Gaia, Saix! Stoppit!"

Saix lifted his head, golden eyes staring into teary blue. The moon shone brightly down on the Berserker, he licked the blood off of his lips, "Roxas… Yes, Roxas. Keep saying my name, Dear XIII." The Diviner crawled to sit on Roxas' waist, claws still buried in the teen's chest. Saix unhooked more than tore one hand from tanned flesh, bringing his bloody hand to cup the boy's cheek, leaving bloody marks.

Roxas turned his head away, hissing, eyes narrowed, "Don't touch me."

Saix smirked, curling the fingers on his cheek, digging the already bloody claws into soft flesh.

Roxas shrieked, his hands clenching into fists under his body weight. "Oh, Gaia! Stop! Stop, please!"

Saix made a wild sound, something between a growl and a purr, "Why, dear? Why should I? Your blood is so tasty, so fresh and pure…"

"Ngh…"

The Berserker's head snapped up as if he had heard something. Tearstained blue eyes stared fearfully at the man above. Saix was watching Kingdom Hearts through his window, and Roxas' eyes widened as the light coming from the oddly shaped moon seemed to pulse.

Saix turned his eyes on Roxas', "You are lying in your pain, I sense it… As does our Kingdom Hearts. We know you are lying, we know it, dear key bearer…"

Blue eyes widened in fear, "No, no, Saix… I- I'm not lying!"

"You are… I know it." He moved to rake claws down the teen's chest, relishing in the high pitched scream. "Now, that… That one was real." Saix smirked.

Roxas' vision grew hazy, the last thing he saw was his own blood coating the Berserker's face in streaks. The last thing he heard was the wild laughter. Then… It all went black.


	9. Horror Movies

Roxas always did love horror movies more than one should. He even liked to make fun of the victims and their last, ear piercing screech. After the horror films Roxas would wonder at loud about what it would be like to kill someone or how it would feel to stab someone while getting the pleasure of having them scream out loudly in pure agonizing pain.

No one ever thought to question Roxas on his sanity nor did they think he would take his own questions to heart but that was their own mistake.

Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Namine were at Roxas' house watching a horror film. They chose his place because he lived alone. No one ever asked why though. It was just a simple fact amongst the four friends.

At a particular scary part Sora, Kairi, and Namine screamed and clutched at each other's arms but Roxas did something unexpected. He started to giggle and as the scary scene dragged on that innocent sounding giggle escalated into a maniacal laugh. It sounded sinister and foreign to the three friends who turned their heads in shock at Roxas.

"R-Roxas? What's so f-funny?" Sora asked cautiously.

Roxas didn't answer. Instead he stood up, still laughing and went into the kitchen. Sora, Kairi, and Namine, being a curious bunch followed slowly after him. What they saw both shocked and worried them. Roxas grabbed a large knife from one of the kitchens drawers and looked up at them. He had an odd look in his eyes.

"Roxas?" Namine asked in that calm and steady yet quiet voice of hers. It always did amaze her friends how she could always stay so calm in any and all situations. "Why do you have a knife?"

"Hahaha!" He was still laughing. "Isn't it- hahaha- obvious Namine?" He took a minute to calm his laughter, replacing it with a large grin that rivaled the Cheshire cats. "I'm going to kill you!"

"R-R-Roxas!" Kairi finally joined in. "What are you t-talking about? If this is a joke it isn't funny!"

"Who said this was a joke, Kairi?" All three friends paled.

"Roxas? Why are y-you acting like this?" Sora asked.

"You should have seen this coming. I always did say how I wondered what it would feel like to stab someone."

"We didn't think you were serious!" Kairi and Sora yelled in unison.

"Well, that's your fault."

Roxas started walking closer to them and as soon as the three friends noticed they took off towards the door but when they tried to turn the knob they found out that the door was locked and it was the kind you had to have a key to open it! The three friends turned around in horror, noticing Roxas was behind them waving the knife playfully in his hand.

"R-Roxas, p-please stop this!" Sora was shaking and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hmmm...Nah, I think I'll continue." He grinned wider if that was even possible.

Walking closer to his friends, Roxas decided to make their death long and painful instead of fast. He took the knife and stabbed Kairi below her shoulder, causing her to scream, painfully and let out a few tears. Roxas ripped the knife out of her and she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder as Roxas started laughing again. He was enjoying this!

"Roxas! Please stop!" Sora was sobbing by now while Namine looked pale and scared out of her mind, letting silent tears roll down her face. She was looking down at Kairi, wanting to help her but knew she couldn't until Roxas put down his knife but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"Haha, nope. You two aren't getting out of this that easily." And with that he swung the knife at Namine, stabbing her in the stomach. She screamed just as loud as Kairi and gripped her wound, falling over.

"Sora, why don't you go have a seat on the couch or something while I finish these two off?" Roxas asked casually as if he was talking about the weather besides the laugh in his voice. Sora was shocked, he didn't know why Roxas didn't stab him like the girls but obliged anyways, afraid to disobey his friend.

Roxas watched as Sora went over to the couch and sat down, looking over at the three in terror, before he went back to stabbing his two victims repeatedly. After a few minutes the blonde and burgundy haired girl feel unconscious and Roxas got bored with them so he slit their throats and walked away from them. He went into the kitchen to dispose of the knife before he went and took a shower.

While Roxas was in the shower Sora passed out on the couch, over whelmed by what just occurred.

"Sora, hey, Sora. Wake up!" Roxas shook his friend awake.

"H-huh?" Sora shot up and hugged Roxas. "Roxas! I was so scared! I had a dream, and-" He was cut off when a finger was put to his lips.

"Calm down, Sora. You're not going to die. I had my fill of blood and screams tonight. You're safe…For now."

"Okay…Wait. What?" It took a moment for Sora to realize that his dream wasn't actually a dream and that Kairi and Namine were still by the door in a bloody heap, dead. "Roxas! How could you?" Sora was sobbing uncontrollably again.

Instead of Answering, Roxas lifted Sora's chin with his index finger and pressed his lips to his. Sora blushed and his back stiffened considerably but he didn't push away from him because his brain was going into overload._ 'Roxas, my BEST FRIEND, Roxas killed our other two best friends and now he is kissing me! To make matters worse he is only wearing a towel, not to mention I'm holding back an erection!'_

"Did you ever wonder why I lived alone, Sora?" Sora shook his head. "Well, I'm going to tell you." Sora nodded his head, letting him know he understood. "To put it simply, I murdered them but they weren't as fun as when I killed Kairi and Namine because I shot them and almost instantly they died, only giving out one lone scream each."

Roxas looked at Sora and noticed he seemed a bit distracted. His eye were down casted to the side, he was blushing and biting his lip.

"Sora?"

"W-what?" He sounded like he was forcing the words out.

"What's wrong?" He blushed a deeper shade of red and turned his head away. Roxas was confused until he looked down. Sora had a hard on! This made Roxas grin devilishly…

**Chailot's A/N: I don't feel comfortable writing anything more so I'll just let your minds run wild!**

**Demon: Ahh, isn't she wonderful? I know _I_ enjoyed it. ^^ Thank you Chailot, and I'm sorry guys for making you wait so long, but...circumstances. Ciao!**


End file.
